versus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Versus RP Race: Demon
Race Demon History Throughout history, demons have always been viewed as the main villains, the blame for most if not all bad instances or events. With the birth of the new country Amestria, Demons continued to carry out this reputation as initially the world's destruction was blamed on this race. Unlike Angels, Demons have kept themselves hidden as much as possible, not finding the need or desire to reveal themselves to humans openly unlike other races who had no trouble exposing themselves to the human race. However, ocassionally there had been claims of the existance of demons who would sometimes come out of hiding to relieve boredom or to wreck havoc. Despite the few rare sightings, the existance of demons were accepted due to the logic of where there is life, there is death, If there are angels, there are demons. Traits Cosmetic *Hair Color: Any dark colour, black, dark grey *Eye Color: bold or dark colours, rarely light. *Skin Color: Fair - dark *Average Height: Average to tall :: Females: 5'4 - 5'10 :: Males: 5'5 - 6'4 *Various sized wings, Wings have the appearance of feathers or leathery skin. These wings are composed of shadows. Personality *Demons have always been plagued with the worst reputation, seen as evil and up to no good they posess a sly personality. Due to the paranoia and mistrust from most anyone who encounters them, Demons give off an oddly charismatic personality, possibly to mask their true intentions. Similar to Angels, Demons can sometimes view other races/individuals as "lower" than themselves and view them as their prey. Demons can come across as selfish as their own agenda is always placed first, Most are very deceiving and will do whatever it takes to reach their initial goals. Abilities *Demons are similar to their counterparts, Angels with similar attacks *Demon wings are made of shadow/darkness, using this their wings can become glass like shards of shadow that can be shot towards the target, however with each use (about 3-4), their wing size decreases eventually leading them to not be able to use their wings for flight temporarily *Wings can also be used as a shield, as one will wrap the wings around themselves as a form of protection from physical harm *Weapons use (short / long Swords, bow, axe, etc) is not too particularly common with Demons. *Compressed shadows is also used by angels, forming surrounding light together, and compressing it to create explosives that also act like flashbombs (Do not overdo the size of these bombs or you will be forced to take equal damage as well) *A "screech" produces a low tone roar that disorients the target for a short amount of time. *Demon claws are made of the same material as their wings, a layer of shadow coats one hand, forming it into a claw like shape, Race Specialties Demons are known for their eerie charismatic personalities where their true intentions are hidden behind their charisma. Similar to how Angels are viewed to be the guides to a Utopia by those who follow the Elorian religion, Demons are viewed as the guides to "Reality" by those who are against the Elorian religion. Others view both Demons and Angels to be more or less the same. Category:Information Category:Demon Category:Races